Ipropose
by purpleheart10
Summary: Freddie proposes to Carly in a very unusual way.How? Will she accept his proposal or not? CREDDIE. one-shot.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY.

--------------------

"Freddie, where exactly are you taking me?" I demanded. We were on his car and I really had no idea where we're going. He just called me from our apartment and told me to change because he's taking me somewhere. Where? I don't know. I've been bugging him since we left but he just kept quiet. He would smile at me with amusement in his eyes but that's it.

"Carly… Please stop asking questions." He said in a calm voice. He intertwined his fingers on mine while he was driving with his other hand. How can he be so calm? And where is he going to take me anyway? Are we running away?

"We're not running away aren't we?" I asked, frightened. I don't want to runaway. He can't make me. Spencer needs me. He wouldn't allow it. And Sam. Who's to look after my poorly behaved best friend?

He just smiled at me. How dare he? How dare he smile at me? "You look cute baby. But please… No more questions okay?" Ugh, I hate him. I hate loving him. He just annoys me to the nth level. But as much as I want to hate him, he's still my Freddie. And the thought of us being apart kills me.

"If you don't tell me where we're going right now, I'm gonna call Spencer and Sam. I'm going to have them arrest you! You'll see!" I can't take it anymore. I removed my fingers from his and started to cross my arms. The suspense is killing me!

"Ha! For your information honey, Spencer and Sam know where I'm taking you." He grinned.

I gave up. Freddie's not gonna tell me anyway. I just let out a sigh and then looked outside the window. I could see trees and nothing more. There were hardly any cars on the path we're taking. This feels awful, really awful. Freddie knew what I'm feeling so he intertwined our fingers again. I looked at him and smiled. I might as well be kind to my boyfriend. Maybe he'll tell me now, maybe not.

"I promise. You'll have fun and don't worry. I'll never let anything hurt you. I'll always be by your side. Okay? Now, smile for me again. Please." With just those words, everything I felt before vanished. I smiled at him and gave him a peck on his cheeks to let him know I wasn't mad anymore. He smiled. I knew he loved it. He always did.

"By the way, we're here." He said as he shut the engine off. He immediately stepped out of his door and hurried towards mine. He helped me get out of his car and that was the time I saw where we were. He brought me to a lake.

"Freddie. I love it. The view is so amazing… But I really don't get why we're here." I asked as he grabbed my hand. He led me towards the shore as he spoke.

"We're going for a boat ride Carls. You'd like that right?" He faced me. He was now holding both my hands.

"Really? I'd like that very much Freddie." I answered. I dreamed of being on the boat with someone I love when I was fifteen and here I was nine years later with the love of my life.

"Are you ready?" He asked. We were on the boat then and we were facing each other since it was just a small boat. Nevertheless, I still loved the scenario. Just me, Freddie, and the boat.

Freddie started paddling and soon we were in the middle of the lake. I can hardly see the shore we were on minutes ago. We were surrounded by trees and the sun was warm on our skin.

"Are you having fun?" He asked me. He didn't have to ask. He knew I was happy, very happy. Freddie just keeps making my dreams into reality.

"Of course Freddie. Thank you." I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. He cupped my cheeks and he started kissing me too. The kiss became passionate but gentle. It lasted longer than I thought it would.

When we realized that the boat would soon be turning over, we stopped and I immediately went back to where I was sitting. I blushed and I was sure he noticed because he started chuckling. I giggled.

After a minute or two, Freddie's face became serious. I didn't know what happened. He was just smiling and chuckling a while ago. He was sweating.

"Freddie. Are you okay?" I asked him. I was really concerned. I wanted Freddie to feel okay. I wanted to give him a hug but the thought of the boat tripping over scared me. I reached for his hands instead.

Freddie let out a heavy sigh. "I love you Carly." He finally said looking into my eyes. The seriousness of his face was still there. It scared me a little. I can sense something was wrong and something would come up. I just don't know what.

"I love you too Freddie. You know that." I answered him.

"Then marry me Carly. Make me the happiest man on earth." He removed his hand from mine and reached out for something in his pocket. He took out a small red box from there and opened it.

I couldn't speak. My jaw just dropped when I saw that… that glistening thing. I looked at it and then I looked at Freddie. The seriousness was still there but from the look on his face, I could sense that he was also nervous.

I never thought Freddie would propose to me here while we were on a boat. I wondered if Sam and Spencer knew what was coming. Maybe, maybe not.

"Freddie… I…" I still don't know what to say. I know what I wanted to say anyway. Of course. Absolutely. Yes! But nothing came out. Oh God. I better say something before he changes his mind but I don't know why I can't speak. Maybe it's because of the overflowing happiness I was feeling. Yes, it must be that. I looked at the man in front of me. I could see his impatience. He didn't want to wait any longer. No.

"Carly. Marry me or leave the boat." He demanded. What? Did he just told me to leave the boat? He's insane. He's freakishly out of his mind.

"Whaaaat?" I asked him. I was trembling. But wait. I didn't have to leave the boat. I have another option and it's way much better than anything in the world.

"You heard me Carly. I'm serious. Marry me or leave the boat!" He said. Damn right. He was serious.

"Yes!" I managed to blurt it out. "Yes Freddie. Yes! Yes I'll marry you" I repeated as I hugged him. I didn't care then if the boat would trip and send us into the water. I just want to hold him and let him know how happy he made me.

He pushed me gently only to brush his lips to mine. The kiss went deeper. I didn't care. I never wanted to stop kissing him and judging by how he was holding and kissing me, I could tell he didn't want to stop either.

I could feel the tears flowing from my eyes. Nope, this was not because of annoyance and of fear. This was because of happiness and love. Because of Freddie, my soon to be husband.

-------------

R&R please guys.

Thank You for reading my first ever Creddie story.

If this turns out good, I'm very excited to write some more. 


End file.
